parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Noodle Neutron and Friends goes to the McSpanky's.
'''Starring''' '''Jimmy Neutron as Noodle (The Save-Ums!)''' '''Sheen as Jazzi (The Save-Ums!)''' '''Carl as Foo (The Save-Ums!)''' '''Skeet as Himself''' '''Judy Neutron as Mrs. Polie (Rolie Polie Olie)''' '''Hugh Neutron as Mr. Polie (Rolie Polie Olie)''' '''Mother as Himself''' '''Libby as Ka-Chung (The Save-Ums!)''' '''Cindy as Custard (The Save-Ums!)''' '''Goddard as Puffs (The Save-Ums)/Unicorn (Animals Mechanical)''' '''Reporter as Himself''' '''Bolbi as Mouse (Animals Mechanical)''' '''Principal Willoughby as Sasquatch (Animals Mechanical)''' '''Sam Melvick as Gobble (Kate and MimMim)''' '''Monkey as Himself''' '''Zix as Rob the Robot (Rob the Robot)''' '''Tee as Orbit (Rob the Robot)''' '''Description''' '''Noodle:''' Gentlemen. Did you bring the items I requested. '''Foo:''' My mom's gold necklace. '''Jazzi: '''My grandma's gold tooth. She did it back my launch too. '''Noodle: '''And a gold buried on her lawn in case dad gives all our money's who telemarketers again. Gold's low melting point makes it perfect element for powering bu latest invasion... HABOUR HAT! '''Jazzi: '''How fast did that babies goes? '''Noodle: '''They save to 9999 miles per 24 hours.. Gentlemen. Start your hats. '''Foo: '''Waaaaaaaaaa. '''Foo and Jazzi: '''Waaaaaaaaaa. '''Noodle: '''Waaa. '''Puffs: '''Arf arf! '''Noodle: '''Wa '''Puffs: '''Arf arffrarf arf! '''Noodle:''' Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas '''Foo: '''Weeeee. I'm a brighty butterfly. '''Jazzi:''' And I 5-5 the hour man. And every time Polly doesn't at reasonable of my day!. What's this. The secret powers are the enemy. Yeh eh it's danger fast man. HeeeeeYak!. Um Foo did it! '''Jazzi and Foo: '''Screaming! '''Foo: '''Noodle. Help elp elp elp! '''Jazzi:''' Noodle, Doodle, Toodle! '''Noodle: '''Guys slow down you run to fast! '''Jazzi: '''Tell that may! '''Foo: '''Wa. Why no eyes flashing to for my EYES. Haha remember do to face it like you're afraid. Screaming!......................... Um? '''Noodle, Jazzi and Foo: '''Screaming! '''Foo: '''Oh. Are cool. Is all hatches! '''Jazzi: '''That is my grandmother grandma's tooth. And only one! '''Noodle: '''Honey we need to make a note school replaced this stuff oh we take a tony of money! '''Jazzi: '''It's are body's a science siblings! '''Foo: '''You have to be deaf to do dedd! '''Jazzi: '''OK. Mr. Negative? '''Noodle: '''Gentlemen. We have to get jobs!........................................ Oh McSpanky's is be a perfect place to work. We can't eat here or see my our friendzzz. Plus what job could be easier? '''Jazzi: '''Professional spread on your finger tips, that's pull it off this outfit!!. What? '''Noodle: '''Okay. Are you Skeet? '''Skeet: '''Hold on... Aaaahhhhhh YES! Okay um um. Are you interested in entering the exciting glamorous world of fast-food service? '''Noodle, Jazzi and Foo: '''Yes! '''Skeet: '''Ha ha! Excellent, wait a minute, exactly how old are you guys? '''Foo: '''3. '''Noodle: '''6. '''Jazzi: '''5. '''Skeet: '''Corp a say day! Well than. Let it us proceed to the all-important job interview. Okay um specs you look like you've done some serious deep fryingzzz in your day? '''Foo: '''No. Maybe. I don't have any a problem. '''Skeet: '''AWESOME!!! You shall be fried cook! '''Jazzi: '''Cooooool. What about me what can't I make? '''Skeet: '''Waaaaaahhh!!!!! You're extremely gratifying voice is perfect for yelling out orders. You shall man and women drive-through the window! '''Jazzi: '''AWESOME!!! '''Skeet: '''And you. Oh. Sorry dude. I'm afraid I can't use from you? '''Noodle: '''Hum? But I am a genius. Why those ques is practically all the charges. '''Jazzi: '''Seriously. it is I'm a weasel with night. '''Skeet: '''Um. Dudes. Scope all that black! '''Foo: '''Employee out the minds. '''Skeet: '''and thusly, someone who knows amex from McSpanky's men when wee sees one? But I tell you what. Okay I'll start you on the register and sees where it was goes? Can't you all starts today? '''Jazzi: '''YEAH! Now that are paided. '''Skeet: '''Minimum. '''Noodle, Jazzi and foo: '''Well take IT!!! '''Mrs. Polie: '''What did you want for launch Perc? '''Mr. Polie: '''YAH! Nothing for me. I want to this yummy possible of all munchies cosmic fiestä taco shack! '''Mrs. Polie: '''Are you sure honey? Are you remember what happened last year? '''Mr. Polie: '''No don't worry. Yo sugar people with the anesthetized they have these days you don't even knows your stomach's Bing & Bong. '''Mrs. Polie: '''Well just don't cry this time if you're miss the piañtä. '''Mr. Polie: '''I'm not gonna miss. I'm in time I'm hornes. Check out this wayne. Aayayayayayayayyayyyaaaah! '''Mrs. Polie: '''Uh, Perc be careful! Oooohhhh! '''Mr. Polie: '''Aayayayayayyahhaa!!! '''Mrs. Polie: '''Oh. Dear! '''Mr. Polie: '''I'll get you my paper chamber! I know deep in your belly there are. SWINGHEADS! Aaayayayayayaaahhh!!!! '''Mrs. Polie: '''Percss!!! '''Jazzi: '''(Works in a drive-through counter) Hello and welcome to McSpanky's how in the minimaster. How may I take your order? '''Mother:''' (Order in the drive-through) Yes well have 6 chicken nuggets in a box, a Ribena, an one plane with Spanky burger and I'll want have a cheeseburger with no pickles, fries and a Oreo ice-cream. '''Jazzi: '''Give me a counter earthquakes a dances I find it with a half condition and a baby, toons and a rickshaw! '''Foo: '''(Learns to cooks)''' '''Coming up yah! Scootaloo doolabab doolabee powm! '''Skeet: '''Wow you dude you're in the YTV Zone. Let me check on the slow guy. '''Noodle: '''A double look McSpanky's with fries and a flurp that'll only RM6.53. (The man gives to RM10.00 to the Noodle and he gives back to the man). And RM3.47 is your change. '''Skeet: '''Hum. Dude you're supposed to the button with the pictures of the food on them. '''Noodle: '''Don't you need Skeet. I memorizing the prices and did the tax and allied changes in my head. '''Skeet: '''Oh. Okay Mr. Magic Man. I also did not hear you say big mac thank you from expand McSpanky's keys to the costumers. '''Noodle: '''Oh finely it struck me as we cliched. What you think about this. Don't let are food dinight you put our polyunsaturated fats and triglycerides in sight you '''Skeet: '''I'll told you what I think? '''Noodle: '''Williams committed three things dude only. Well the machine knows the cake do you thank. '''Foo: '''Hey Noodle is this does the best. I want to be a fry cook for the rest of my life. '''Jazzi: '''Give me a pilot our water skis with a flaming tepee. Rabbit! '''Foo: '''You got it! '''Skeet: '''Picture of money, pictures of money, ha gotcha ��. Big thick Spanky's from McSpanky's! Hmm. Hey there you missed a spot? '''Noodle: '''I got it! Just a sodium of a chloride. '''Skeet: '''Actually dude. It's salt. '''Noodle: '''That's what i said. Sodium and chloride. '''Skeet: '''Um dude. That will be salt. If you don't know was salt is it. maybe my duty is too complicated for you what. Sori-sori you're size are small yeah? '''Noodle:''' Why? (Noodle wears a fat hamburger costume). If you're want cheap food with J's poor nuts puts babies McSpanky's in your face! If you're want cheap food with my tasted. '''Ka-Chung: '''(Noodle saying). And I'm buying oh is that Noodle dressed as a hamburger. '''Custard: '''Ka-Chung. You're life is good IDs. '''Noodle: '''Oh! '''Custard: '''Congratulations Noodle Human. When we're you elected leader of the one man what Sixth Grade! '''Ka-Chung and Custard: '''Laughs! '''Noodle: '''Gents. Aren't we all bit too old for sophomoric means call in? '''Ka-Chung: '''He's right Custard. Called columbines real named. Patty! '''Ka-Chung and Custard: '''Laughs! '''Noodle: '''Why you know the job likers are hard to come by my. '''Custard: '''Really. Nothing only needed some weared! '''Ka-Chung and Custard: '''Laughs again! '''Noodle:''' That's it. I don't have to take this! '''Custard: '''Come down! Don't pop your sesame seeds! '''Ka-Chung: '''Bye Neutron! (Custard laughs). Rise of this moments! '''Ka-Chung and Custard: '''Laughs not again! '''Father: '''(Order in the drive-through). Yeah I'd like to do loves to have McSpanky's chicky on half on a bun with a side of jalapeño fries please. '''Jazzi: '''Give me a cloud had city with a old had it sitting in a big room! '''Foo: '''(Learns to cooks) doing to the tango or whacking the gooses! '''Jazzi: '''Hold on. One dollar salad. '''Father: '''Yap. '''Jazzi: '''Here's what you like?! '''Foo: '''Pam pam pama. Hayak! '''Skeet: '''Dudes. I am way impressed. If only your friend Noodle had your attitude and intelligence OCD - Old cooks done. '''Noodle: '''Umhoo!. Oww. (Mad). That's it I'm out of here! '''Skeet: '''Quickly. But dude you're the first guy whose head in all fit in the costume! '''Noodle: '''I'm not queen. Winning quite the opposite I intend to show you all at end what I'm capable of! Yam WaaaahhhhhWaaaaaahhhhhWahWahWaahhahhhhhhWah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Skeet: '''Where's he going? '''Jazzi: '''I don't know? Hey JoJo. Give me a backpack driver with the posh accent! '''Foo: '''You want a hamburger with an peanut butter in it! '''Jazzi: '''Nope. But it Noodle's babies. He rights home! '''Puffs: '''Arf! Arf! '''Noodle: '''Easy Puffs. It's just a giant mechanical Scotsman said. But by tomorrow it's gonna be smarter than the more skeet... Come and think a bit smarter as Skeet now!. '''Jazzi, Foo and Skeet: '''(Inside the McSpanky's. The normal since: 2003 is to small. But Noodle uses to upgrades into a robotic since: 2015 is big for the cook factory). Wow! '''Noodle: '''Welcome to McSpanky's. '''Skeet: '''Dude. Why did you do that to your place? '''Noodle:''' I brought it into the 21st century. '''Jazzi: '''But where all the dirt and germs that we've come to know and love? '''Noodle: '''Gone? McSpanky's is all fully automated and completely hygienic. Permit me to demonstrate Masquerading. Skeet places your tongue on the scanner. '''Skeet:''' All right. I play alone. (Skeet scanner his tongue). '''Jazzi: '''McSpanky's burger with hot sauce with medium fry soda. '''Skeet: '''Hey! That's my breakfast in choices. '''Noodle: '''Of course. The computer determined your ideal order based on the configuration of your taste buds... Now titanium Pistons begin talking there... And it's insta cook using nano wave technology....... Hydroponically grown tomatoes are harvested while you wait....... while tour fries are boiled in the finest imported oil and precisely 250 degrees Fahrenheit... And there's your order. Completely customized in 45 seconds fraughs!. '''Skeet: '''(Skeet eats the burger). Um! Delicious Awesome! '''Jazzi: '''I have seen the future and it is awesome! '''Foo: '''Hey Noodle. What see these C.S.? '''Noodle: '''Costume satisfaction. The costumers are happy satisfaction goes is go up. Is there are. It's corrects the problem! The main computer watches everything that happens in the restaurant do that ones. (The main computer it's just like CCTV). Because it's self-correcting. Noting can't be go wrong. Nothing can't be go wrong. Nothing can't be go wrong!. '''Reporter: '''Guy on the trebly down town from Retroville where the new automated McSpanky's has been attracting crowd since early this morning with mate water meals just like mom used to make. If you mom was a giant tongue scanning robot! '''Mouse: '''A buttercup, fries and chicken cub. Just like pickle!. '''Sasquatch: '''Pineapple burger with locale thousands island dressing. That's why your exact by hand!. '''Gobble: '''We afraid there's something very important that I want to ask you. Are you gonna finish those fries yeah. Uuummmmm let's go yeah yeah. '''Noodle: '''Sorry gents. There's an hour wait for a table. Unless you're willing to sit in you chilly closet. '''Custard: '''But we know you! '''Noodle: '''Oh. That's right. I'm the leader of the Pink Berets. '''Custard: '''Look Save-um. Because you work at the most popular joint in town. Doesn't men you're arts to a stuck-up jerks. Come on Ka-Chung. We're leaving '''Ka-Chung: '''Once the utility closet please! '''Custard: '''Make it too! '''Foo: '''Hey Mrs. Grand in. (Here's come Olie Polie). Brown half sphere shoes and the orange pants with hazel button. I think not. Try the diner down the block. '''Monkey: '''Ooh ooh aha aah! '''Foo:''' The Monkeys in. You back in the line. '''Monkey: '''Oohhooohhaahahaaaaahh ah ah ha!!!!! '''Mr. Polie: '''(In the Coupey). Guy. Right we're just gonna pop it congratulate oh hi Jimbo Jimbo by Japan zucchini and paprika of the Taco Shack right! '''Mrs. Polie: '''(In the Coupey). No. '''Mr Polie: '''Goach ash. Uh we drive past hot congratulations on the foghorn in Morse Decode and know him! '''Mrs. Polie: '''No Perc. We're are eating at McSpanky's to support Noodle. '''Mr. Polie: '''Yo wait. And you just what do you expect you to do with this piañtä stick. You don't thing measure that. '''Jazzi: '''We're borrow money coming true! Wheel valve on my films make way! '''Noodle: '''Pluto are those today's PosLaju profits! '''Jazzi: '''Are you kidding? This was fit charge! We need a chance of attractive pregnant! '''Foo: '''Hi Mrs. And Mr. Polie. '''Mrs Polie: '''My goodness you girls have turned this place into quite the hot spot. '''Foo: '''Yap. Hope you enjoy it..... Hey. But hold up Mr. Polie. '''Mr. Polie:''' But I'm done with her. '''Foo: '''Whoa whoa whoa back in up chief hmm. Yap no sorry not felling it. '''Mr. Polie: '''What do you mean? '''Foo:''' Look don't make me spell it Mr. Hans but you outfit just isn't expand keys to me. '''Mr. Polie: '''Oh really. Well maybe that's because it's too busy. Saying step aside miss dude ooh sassy mouth. Before I tell your patents! '''Foo: '''Go ahead I turned them away two hours ago as 24 hours. '''Mr. Polie: '''Let's just tearer how did you like. HEY LOOK A FAMOUS MOVIE ENCHANTIMALS SUPERSTAR!!! '''Foo: '''Where where? What I don't see a but. OH I SEE THAT HAH!!! No that's no him. '''Mrs. Polie: '''Excuse us pardon us hence the enployee coming through! '''Noodle: '''Pona Perc. What are you doing here? '''Mr. Polie: '''I'm just came by to tell you words how proud we are of you glad you gonna go back to PolieVille bye bye! '''Mrs Polie: '''Perc. Stay! '''Mr. Polie: '''Oh yeah but it's so busy and we don't have a reservation. And one if my legs is shorter than the other one. So I really can't stand in live anymore. '''Noodle: '''No a problem! (Mcspanky's robohand puts the table, seats foods and red stick candle down and put sauce on it). Pour apple chicks! '''Mr. Polie: '''Ooh. Thanks son. '''Noodle: '''How customer satisfaction skeet? '''Skeet: '''Uh ha. Outstanding little dudes I guess I owe you an apology. Beneath your completely unimpressive exterior. Is one smart home ambrei. '''Mr. Polie: '''(WARNING: The computer sees the Percy do not say Taco Shack or sing the Taco Shack Theme Song)! I still don't see what the big deal is? Taco Shack is a roaming mariach band that plays la Cucaracha Ukulélé 300 times a day! And Taco Shack salad bar had 22 types of Ka-Chips. And the waiters all buddy Flacksted! '''Skeet:''' (Very satisfied is go down a bit). Wow dude the meters heading south! '''Noodle: '''What's going on? '''Mr. Polie: '''Oh so I have a best theme song. I gonna sing it now! '''Mr Polie: '''(Using with ukulélé)! TACO SHACK TACO SHACK YOU EAT CHEESE UNTIL YOU YAK BE HONEY THERE ARE ALWAYS LIKE WE HAVE A PIN A PIAÑTA TA! '''Noodle: '''Perc NO! '''Mr. Polie: '''TACO TACO TAAACOOO SHAAAAAACK. YAH HA! '''Mr. Polie: '''(Now is very satisfied means green turns into satisfied means yellow and earthquakes effects). Gosh! '''Noodle: '''(The hands all take away everythings and the satisfied means THEY TURNS INTO VERY UNSATISFIED MEAN [[RRREEEDDD]] AAANNNDDD CCC...SSS...)!!! Oh! '''Sasquatch: '''IT'S BURGER KIDNAPPED AAAHH!!!. '''Gobble: '''EVERYONE OUT. YEAH!!! '''Everyone: '''Screaming! '''Mrs. Polie: '''What's happening Perc? '''Mr. Polie: '''You can't. We are going to Taco Shack! '''Noodle: '''Skeet come on! '''Skeet: '''Dude I can't leave. Other boy in the month. Later! '''Jazzi: '''I broad from the bank. Hey Noodle, is the restaurant rising up the ground? '''Foo: '''Oh! '''Jazzi: '''Bummer! '''Foo: '''What's happening Noodle? '''Noodle: '''Well my computer rude my dad say be first Taco Shack and is of the crack the problem! '''Jazzi and Foo: '''Oh. Oh. '''Everyone:''' (Taco Shack get destroyed) Screaming! '''Mrs. Polie: '''(Drives in the Coupey). Uuuuuummmmmmmmm? '''Mr. Polie: '''(Sit in the Coupey). No is to horrible. Quick go it to the road. I can't get the big and cheese in Pizza Clown!. '''Noodle: '''(Rides on the Subchopper). I think McSpanky's is trying to destroys all competitions until it fill only restaurant in town! '''Foo:''' (Use her Jetpack to fly). We guys stop it! '''Jazzi:''' (Sit in the Subchopper). YEAH! Does anything does my tales? '''Everyone:''' (Pizza Clown get destroyed). Screaming! '''Mrs. Polie: '''No Pizza Clown too? '''Mr. Polie: '''Hardness we can't still that make it to the big building for an mile sandwich in a Local Artists! '''Noodle: '''Hold on. I want to bring it down with my on N-RAY!........ It coming! '''Everyone: '''(And Local Artists get destroyed). Screaming! '''Mr.''' '''Polie:''' (Crying). Nooooo oh oh! My life wa ah ah ah ahah ah! '''Foo: '''Eating. '''Noodle: '''That's the last-food place in town. At least now to land and I can't rip out it's in programming. Hey and What's he doing? '''Foo: '''It's headed for the Sunway Pyramid! '''Noodle: '''Oh NO! I not satisfied with destroyed restaurant. It's gonna destroys any place that sells foods. '''Foo:''' I know a fast-food restaurant about you having your own way was just a crazy dream. '''Noodle: '''You wait a minute. Foo that's it! '''Jazzi: '''You mean this is all a crazy dream? ALL RIGHT! Bring on the dancing tubas! '''Noodle: '''No. I need explain to this program the customer. we'll just make it an order it can't refuse! '''Jazzi: '''Hey yeah! I don't get it. '''Noodle: '''Unicorn! Unicorn! Meet at Photo Marks. Right away. '''Unicorn: '''Arfarf! '''Noodle: '''(Use his tools box to fix everytings). I'm almost done rearranging Unicorn's teeth bites. '''Foo: '''This is just like the dentist outfits only we're up in the sky and Noodle's not a duelist and I'm not crying for my mommy and I. '''Noodle: '''Finish! '''Jazzi: '''So Noodle. How does rearranging Unicorn's tastebuds help to stop McSpanky's? '''Noodle: '''You'll see. Come on guys. Time to places in order!. '''Rob the Robot: '''So weeks now we've searched space for vessel worthy of our plans to take over the galaxy. '''Orbit: '''And the gets good gas mileage. '''Rob the Robot: '''And have seat with good lumbar support for my lower back during the long journey. '''Orbit: '''And troops facefor when we go for groceries. I love groceries '''Rob the Robot: '''Yes those big gallon water bottles really take up a lot of. WOULD YOU BE QUIET! Ha I was saying our long search they are finally pay off! I think today may be are lucky day! '''Noodle: '''Hey McSpanky's! We're hungry!.... Okay boys. Just let me plain. Stach your tongue. Ahh. (McSpanky's mouth open, the Unicorn stretch her tongue and scanning on the McSpanky's). Hi come on, hi come on. '''Foo: '''Formics McSpanky's deluxe burgers cook at oohh.. 999,999,999 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT! '''Jazzi: '''A King Arthur's Disaster with a hip replacement on a bed of call! '''Noodle: '''I arranges Unicorn's tastebuds to simulates desire for incredibly hot food. But McSpanky's has no choices but to lateral to the parts '''Jazzi: '''All that case. Give me e burger with cheese, lettuce, tomato, beef, fish and Mayonnaise, fries, chicken nuggets, omelettes, Minute Maid mango in cup, Ribena in cup and 4 My Little Pony toys. '''Foo: '''3 please! '''Noodle: '''(McSpanky's: Here's is you order and fly up into the sky)! Yes. Here it's goes! '''Foo: '''Um. Where is going Noodle? '''Noodle: '''To the galaxies that only attained. That kind of temperature '''Jazzi: '''South and I that wanting to let it out. '''Noodle: '''Nope the sun. Driven to satisfy our order. McSpanky's will fl up to the Sun and burn off in. The intense heat. (McSpanky's restaurant real named is RoboRoach and zoom it to Rob and Friends)! '''Foo: '''If only I'd used it's meadows and grill for good. Instead of [[EVIL]]! '''Jazzi: '''Yeah. You think we'll get the pepper from Kuala Lumpur tonight? (Foo's Jetpack, Unicorn and Noodle's Subchopper going back to the Save-ums! Central). '''Rob''' '''the''' '''Robot:''' (RoboRoach get spoiled and dirty) Gentlemen. Welcome to our new craft. '''Orbit: '''Wow. Oldest technology. It's looks so hard '''Rob the Robot: '''Which is why we must find the captain and exploit his great wisdom? This is the one we must find! '''Rob the Robot, Orbit and T.K.: '''(Skeet picture dirty). Laughs! '''Credits''' '''Executive Producer''' DAN CLARK '''Producers''' KEITH ALCORN LUNA MINAMI PAUL MARSHAL '''Voices''' '''(In Alphabetical Order)''' MARK RENDALL........................................................Noodle DEBI DERRYBERRY....................................................Mother ADRIAN TRUSS............................................................Percy CATHERINE DISHER...................................................Polina AARYN DOYLE....................................................Foo / Puffs IAN MacDOUGALL..............................................Sasquatch ROB PAULSEN.............................................................Skeet TAJJA ISEN..................................................................Jazzi JORDAN FRANCIS..................................................Custard MITCHELL EISNER..............................................Ka-Chung BRIAN DRUMMOND................................................Gobble ABIGAIL GORDON...................................................Mouse STACEY DePASS.........................................Rob the Robot JAKE BEALE................................................................Orbit CAMDEN ANGELIS........................................................T.K. MAURICE LaMARCHE..........................................Reporter ROB SMITH............................................................Monkey LEAH OSTRY...........................................................Unicorn=